


Harry Potter and the Unusual Medical Treatment

by Voivode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voivode/pseuds/Voivode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ends up in a coma following the final battle.  How unorthodox a treatment will he need to wake back up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Unusual Medical Treatment

The war was over and though grief at the sheer number of those lost was tempering the enthusiasm of the victors, there was still an all encompassing sense of relief across the country. Voldemort was dead, permanently this time, and the general consensus was that this time around, his followers were all going to be dealt with appropriately.

 

No matter how great this news was however, none of it could do much to lift the spirits of one Ginny Weasley however. The cost of the war had hit her hard, one of her brothers and multiple friends had died in the conflict. Of her surviving brothers, two were maimed and would keep the physical reminders of the war with them always. This wasn't what was on her mind at the moment however, as what occupied her mind most was the boy she had adored for as long as she could remember.

 

It was difficult for her to place when her adoration for Harry had changed to genuine love, whether it was the day he saved her life and her soul, during their unfairly short time as a couple, or somewhere in between. Regardless, as she sat there in Grimmauld Place, by the bedside of her comatose hero, all she could think of was how desperate she was to hear his voice again, or see his impossibly emerald green eyes shine as he looked at her.

 

It had been a week since the war ended and still he hadn't woken up from the effects of whatever spell he'd been hit with. Just after the war had ended and he had joined everyone in the courtyard, a Death Eater that had just barely escaped capture had hit him in the back with some reddish purple spell. The prick had died, but the damage was done and Harry had been like this ever since.

 

Due to the overwhelming number of injured people, those who were in stable condition, and had somewhere to be kept comfortable were sent home. A nurse came in daily to check on his condition, clean him, and inform Ginny and whoever else was there that nothing had changed. They had taught Ginny the charms to get food into his system as well as make any waste in his body disappear.

 

“Nothing has changed,” she said as Hermione and Ron entered the room.

 

“Healer Scott said so earlier,” Ron said “Ginny we need you at home, Mum's going spar.”

 

“Tell her I'll be by tomorrow morning for a visit,” Ginny replied listlessly.

 

“Ginny...” Ron tried to say, but Hermione gestured to let her try.

 

“Ginny, we all need each other,” she said softly, “We can rotate who stays with him and you can spend some time with the others.”

 

“Harry is going to wake up,” Ginny said firmly “and when he does, I want to be with him. I already spent a year fearing that I'd lose him, find out he was alive, thinking that he was dead, and then find out he was alive again. I am not losing him.”

 

Hermione's heart went out to the poor girl. Her own heart had stopped when she saw Hagrid carrying Harry's supposed dead body but she remembered Ginny's anguished wail vividly.

 

“Ginny you're still grieving for Fred as well, we all are,” Ron said “I'm worried what being here all the time will do to you.”

 

“I said I'll leave for a bit and visit Mum and Dad tomorrow,” Ginny snapped “but I am not leaving him for more than a bit at a time.”

 

“Alright...” Hermione was cut off by the nurse returning from the restroom with Harry's levitating body

 

“All done for the day,” Nurse Locke said “I'm sorry to say there's no change in his condition.”

 

“I'll tuck him in nurse,” Ginny said, getting that done.

 

“Nurse Locke, I'd like to ask you about something.” Hermione said, leading the nurse out of the room.

 

Ron went with them and it was some time before Ginny realized that they must have all left. The two of them had been going back and forth from Grimmauld to the Burrow for days now. The only times that Ginny had left had been for Fred's funeral and a visit with her family a few days back. They had all come at different points to check on Harry and her, but for the most part her company was Harry. Kreacher was there to cook for her so she didn't even need to leave for that. He was reluctant, but was eventually convinced that it was what his master wanted. She spoke with Harry every day, telling him how her year had gone, how often she'd thought about him and begging him multiple times a day to wake up.

 

Eventually she noticed that the nurse had left Harry's chart behind. The staff at St. Mungo's had been tight-lipped about the specifics of what was wrong with Harry, and because none of them were technically his family, they had no reason not to be. Picking it up, she looked to see just what was wrong with him beyond the vague explanations she'd been given.

 

“Yes, I know it was a dark curse, no shit!” she grumbled to herself.

 

Scanning the chart, she read aloud “the Priaparus Curse, an ancient piece of magic meant to drain all the magic and life force of a wizard by directing it into his...”

 

She stopped and looked at the comatose boy of her dreams. The nurse had been the only one to bathe him and the thought of even just lifting the covers hadn't occurred to her.

 

“An erection!?” she asked aloud in disbelief “He's being kept in a coma by a persistent erection!?”

 

She read the rest of the chart, but all it said was that the curse transformed the energy in the body into sexual energy and thus anything beyond the basic functions of it would become impossible. According to what was written, there was no known cure. She would have to do research but,

 

“Hermione complained that the Hogwarts Library is still blocked off by rubble and, “she stopped and buried her head in hands “damn my mother, this place likely would have had books on the subject. Fuck!”

 

Pacing back and forth to herself, she tried to think of anything that could help the situation, the whole time looking at Harry.

 

“Could, could I...” she said to herself “No that would be wrong.”

 

The thought was exciting but she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be wrong to take a peek at her sleeping kinda boyfriend.

 

“He seemed like he was still interested in me before Bill's wedding.” she said trying to justify to herself what she wanted to do.

 

'It is what's hurting him after all,' she thought, still staring at him.

 

“Fine just a peek.” she said, moving back the covers and lowering his pants

 

What sprang forth once the elastic waistband keeping it down against his abdomen was removed was by and far the largest penis she had ever heard of.

 

“Merlin's balls he's huge!” she exclaimed to herself

 

Though she had never gone farther than kissing or above the clothes groping with either of the boyfriends she'd had in her life, she had been curious enough to ask Dean to see his cock before they had broken up. He had masturbated at her request, something she had found arousing, but they were having problems by then and hadn't gone any farther before they split up. This however, far exceeded what the other boy had been packing.

 

'Strange, because Dean is taller.' she thought to herself, before laughing 'I suppose the inches of height just went somewhere else.'

 

What amazed her was that it wasn't just impressively long, but seemingly impossible thick and veiny as well, easily comparable to her wrist. She couldn't imagine just how it would fit inside her.

 

“How on earth does he balance on a broom?” she asked aloud, before inspiration hit her “Wait, if the curse is tied into the erection, could getting rid of it work?”

 

She blushed a bright Weasley red at the thought and chastised herself mentally for even considering it, but still it did make some sense to her.

 

“On the other hand,” she said to herself “If it was that easy, wouldn't someone have tried it?”

 

'Unless propriety and modesty are all that got in the way?' she thought

 

“Am I really considering this?” she asked aloud “I mean, it seems wrong but, if it could help him...”

 

She cast a locking charm on the door to his room as well as a couple other things to keep people from entering. The Ministry was barely back and running yet so the chances of them finding out she was using magic were slim. That they'd do anything to a war hero even then was even slimmer..

 

Slowly wrapping her hand around his member, she was amazed again to see that her hand didn't fully fit around it. She noted that skin was silky smooth, though it was rock hard, and more than a little bumpy from the prominent veins. Slowly, she moved her hand up the length of it and back down, tentatively getting a feel for what she was doing before settling into a steady rhythm. She watched his face, trying to see if there was any change at all in him, but saw that he was still completely unmoving. She worked his cock to no effect until her arm started to tire.

 

“Am I honestly that bad at it?” she thought after a few minutes, hurt by her own inability “I figured even if it didn't wake him he'd at least cum and lose the erection.”

 

The only change in him was that the tip of the cock had started to seep a translucent fluid that she guessed was the pre-cum she had heard some of her more adventurous dorm-mates talk about.

 

“Wait, I remember overhearing Lavender saying that guys went nuts when she played with the underside of their cocks with her tongue while giving them a hand job,” she said to herself, “Except wait, it doesn't look like she described. Oh, he must be uncut, which I think might make this whole top bit sensitive.”

 

She wrapped her lips around the top couple inches of his cock while continuing to work him with her hands. Eventually she started bobbing her head up and down the top half of him, taking as much as she could without choking. She tasted the pre-cum which, while very mildly salty, didn't taste bad to her. After a time however, her wrist and her neck got tired and she pulled away in frustration.

 

“Merlin's saggy nuts am I really that fucking awful!?” she complained “I'm a failure as a girlfriend! I blow him and it does fucking nothing.”

 

'Well', she thought to herself 'not nothing, just making me as horny as he looks.'

 

Another thought occurred to her.

 

“Wait, could that work?” Ginny asked “I remember overhearing Romilda complain that some guys get off the minute they enter her.”

 

The thought of the dark haired girl made her scowl. It had taken Hermione quite a bit of effort to stop Ginny from trying to kill the “disease ridden gutter-slut cunt,” for trying to get Harry with a love potion.

 

The thought of sleeping with him excited her however, especially with as wet as she'd gotten trying to get Harry off. Still the idea of losing her virginity to a sleeping boy, even Harry took away from that.

 

“Still if it wakes him, wouldn't that be worth it?” she asked herself “Even if he got mad at me for this, if it helped him, it would be worth anything.”

 

Her mind made up, she went down the storage cabinet where she kept the contraceptive potion she had planned to use when he woke up, downed it, and went back upstairs. Finding her sleeping love still there, she used charms to make his clothes leave him before doing so to herself as well. Making sure that their clothing was lying in a pile by the bed, she climbed on top of him and admired his well built body.

 

She had fantasized about this many times and while her favorite fantasies were the ones where Harry was dominant and powerful, usually either holding her hands back behind her head, or bending her over while he fucked her brains out, the idea of riding him and watching his face as she made him cum was pretty hot as well. She actually moaned as the thought of those green eyes she loved so much looking up at her, darkened by lust and desperation, silently begging her to finish him as she rode him with reckless abandon crossed her mind.

 

Taking his cock in her hand, she rubbed the head of it over her now soaking wet pussy and rotated her hips.

 

“You like that Harry?” she asked, getting into what she was doing “You like the feel of my hot, wet pussy on your cock?”

 

Talking dirty was only getting her hotter and she started rubbing wet sex down the length of his large cock.

 

“Ahh, that feels good,” she moaned, before taking wand and casting a silencing charm on the room, “Well, lets see I can actually take this monster.”

 

She lifted his cock with her hand and directed it into her pussy. She had long since lost her hymen to masturbation and Quidditch practices, but she still hadn't had anything thicker than an old hairbrush handle or her fingers in her before.

 

“Oh Merlin, this feels so much better than my hairbrush.” she gasped as his bulbous head entered her with an audible pop.

 

She slid up and down the hot, thick shaft, taking inch after inch slowly into her tight fuck-hole. Her eyes crossed and her breathing grew shallow as the mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

 

“Makes me feel...uggh...so small...holy shit...so fucking big!,” she moaned

 

Finally, with a cry, she engulfed his entire cock in her hot, tight depths, stretching her further than she'd ever dreamed of. Her body was shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat just from the effort of taking him inside her. His cock's head was resting right at the end of her, the large dick filling her completely.

 

“Haaarrrry” she moaned, resting on his still body, about eight inches of thick cock buried deep inside her. She felt a bead of sweat run down her bare, flawless back and she shuddered as a deep, pleasurable warmth spread through her entire body. She raised her hands to her breasts and kneaded them, enjoying the pleasure that consumed her.

 

'Bad Ginny,' she chastised herself mentally 'You're doing this for him, and apparently Harry isn't like those guys that slut talked about.'

 

He hadn't cum and he felt as hard as steel within her. Resting her hands flat on his muscled chest, she raised her hips, whimpering at the feeling of loss from losing even a single millimeter of his cock, and let half of it out of her before coming back down and engulfing it anew in her molten, soaking depths. Slowly she built up a steady rhythm, using her hips to alternate between simply sliding up and down on his shaft, and rotating her hips to grind on him. The fullness and the friction were divine, and while she was doing this in a desperate attempt to wake him up, as she drew closer and closer to the edge of bliss, she found herself loving what she was doing all the more.

 

“AHH HARRY, HARRY FUCK!” she cried out and screamed as she fell over the edge and came.

 

Ginny hadn't masturbated in months, having been stuck worrying and fighting at school, and then waiting by Harry's bedside for the week after the final battle. It didn't take much to get her off and she went off like a rocket. She saw stars and fell forward onto his chest in bliss, continuing to the best of her ability to fuck the unconscious boy while she drew out the ecstatic pleasure that consumed her. She took a moment to recover, resting her head comfortable on his chest, before realizing that he still hadn't cum. She sighed, suddenly miserable.

 

“Either you're a complete sex god, or the curse blocks orgasm...” she stopped in shock.

 

Harry was smiling, the only change she had seen in him since he had first entered the coma. Her happiness and excitement at seeing his condition change even slightly was even greater than the Earth shattering orgasm she'd just had.

 

“Harry that's great,” she said taking his hand and noticing that his fingers grasped her hand for a moment before going back limp.

 

“Harry, Harry,” she called, slapping his face lightly and trying to wake him, “Damn it Harry.”

 

She sank back down onto his still rock hard member and looked her lover over with determination.

 

“This is helping and I'm not stopping until you wake up,” she said, getting back into her rhythm, “I don't care if you tear me apart. I don't care if I never walk again, damn it!.”

 

She rode him with abandon, working faster and harder as she tried desperately to elicit any change in her love. Her hips became a blur as she started grinding down on his huge cock, her general athletic nature coming in handy in that moment.

 

“You like that Harry?” she asked, her voice hoarse from screaming before, but sultry, “You've made me so wet, so hot for you. Are you going to do something about it?”

 

What she didn't realize was that by taking him in and taking his pre-cum, both drinking it before and taking it inside her pussy now, she was absorbing the curse bit by bit from him. She didn't have a cock to make erect, and the curse was designed to only fully affect men, but it was making her maddeningly horny and effecting her stamina as it had his.

 

“Oh, you naughty boy!” she moaned, turning herself on with her dirty talk more than anything “You're gonna make me cum again, yes! YES! HARRY!”

 

She thrashed and writhed on top of him, not breaking her stride for a moment as bliss unlike anything she had ever experienced washed over her. Dimly, she thought to herself that if things were this good with him asleep, how much better it would be with him awake and actively participating. She pictured him, kissing her while they shagged like rabbits, kissing along her neck, or licking her nipples. With a loud moan, she pictured him going down on her and making her feel things she could only dream of. She imagined rewarding him by taking as much as she could of his enormous cock down her throat. The fantasies kept her right at the edge of climax as she came down from her second orgasm and she crashed wildly into her third not long after, the pleasure thundering through her entire being.

 

That was where she stayed for what felt like it could have been hours as she came, barely recovered, and came again. She stayed plateaued, just at the edge of ecstasy every time she came down and would go over that edge again not long after each time.

 

“AH, YOU'RE BREAKING ME!” she screamed, half out of her mind with pleasure, “NEVER STOP FUCKING ME YOU WONDERFUL BASTARD!”

 

Then she felt it. His cock pulsating inside her stretched depths and something akin to a geyser erupting within her, painting the back of her tunnel with cum.

 

“OH GOD!” Harry yelled, writhing in sudden ecstasy and finally awake “Ginny?”

 

Between Harry finally waking, the pleasure already driving her mad, and the sensation of him filling her with cum, Ginny fell into the greatest orgasm she had had all night. Her vision disappeared for a moment as she saw nothing but the lights going off behind her eyes. Her voice failed her and her mouth just hung open in a silent scream as her entire body was engulfed by pleasure. Her pussy spasmed along his cock and she squirted, drenching his cock and balls, already covered in copious amounts of her fluids. Her voice eventually returned and she shrieked his name, falling forward into her arms and holding onto him for dear life. Tears ran down her face, between the joy of having him back and the ecstasy still hitting her in waves She cried out his name again and again, a mantra to the man she would have damned near worshiped for making her feel such things if she could still think.

 

Harry held her naked form, still half under the effect of the curse and started driving himself into her sopping wet, impossibly tight tunnel.

 

“Harry?” she asked when her wits returned to her, but to no use.

 

He captured her mouth with his and snogged her senseless, flipping her over and driving her into the mattress. If she thought it was good before, that was nothing compared to sensations overtaking her now.

 

Their mouths parted and he looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman that rescued him from the brink.

 

“I love you,” he said

 

Tears were still running down and streaking her cheeks as she stared into his emerald eyes and replied “I love you too.”

 

“Ginny, I don't think it's gone,” he murmured in her ear, feeling under the influence of something he didn't fully understand.

 

“Take me my love,” she managed to say, still dazed, as she wrapped her legs around him.

 

Having only been in a coma for a week, his muscles hadn't atrophied enough to weaken him and so he was able to lift her up, making her whimper with each step as he was still buried deep within her, and walked her over to the wall. Pushing her back against it, she moaned as each hard, rough thrust sent sparks of pleasure throughout her whole body.

 

He was finally able to just look at her unclothed beauty and he marveled at how sexy she was. Her gorgeous alabaster skin was covered head to toe in a light dusting of freckles. Her firm C-Cup breasts, both perfect to fill his large hands, swung with each powerful thrust and he took one hand from her firm arse where he'd been holding her to cup and knead one. Her moan of pleasure drove him on and he bent his head to bring her nipple to his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently.

 

“Fuck Harry,” she moaned “That feels amazing.”

 

The wall scraped her back and the light pain only added to her pleasure. Between the pleasure of his kissing her breasts one after the other and his holding and groping her ass while he fucked her, she was in heaven. Eventually, she felt another orgasm coming close.

 

“I'm so close baby,” she whined “Just a little more.”

 

“I am too luv,” he moaned “Fuck you feel amazing.”

 

“Just a little more baby, please, pleeease, Haaarrryyy” she cried out cumming around his cock again, the sensation of her spasming pussy was indescribable and he cried out her name, filling her womb again with cum.

 

His knees buckled and he forced himself to descend slowly so as not to hurt either of them. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest until she noticed that he still wasn't going soft.

 

“Still?” she asked exhausted

 

“Yeah,” he responded

 

“Come,” she said, climbing off of him and limping back to the bed.

 

She got on her knees, grabbed the sheets in her hands and looked around at her boyfriend.

 

“You coming?” she asked with a grin.

 

“Fuck I love you,” he said, rushing over and stuffing his cock back inside her

 

“Holy shit!” she moaned in pleasure, throwing her head back. “You're... you're even deeper!”

 

He fucked her hard, trying desperately to get rid of the last bit of curse induced lust. She moaned with each thrust, amazed that she could head toward another orgasm even as she did. Harry moved his hand between her legs and started playing with her clit, causing her to moan all the louder and gently pulled her hair back.

 

“You're a naughty little girl, you know that right?” he asked, his voice deep, and his breath hot on her skin.

 

“Yeah,” she moaned, half mad with pleasure.

 

“Fucking me while I slept,” he said almost succeeding in sounded reproachful “You came all over my cock while I slept didn't you, you naughty girl.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Ginny moaned “Oh fuck HARRY, YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM!”

 

“Oh fuck yes Ginny!” Harry yelled, letting go one final time and cumming deep within Ginny.

 

He collapsed on top of her and the two laid there in silence for a couple minutes. Eventually, he regained enough strength to climb into bed properly and pull her in with him.

 

“Thank you,” he said, kissing her temple “I was aware while I under the effects of the curse, and I heard everything. I didn't understand fully, but just knew I was really hurt, and you were there constantly”

 

“Harry,” Ginny said, trying to find words and stay awake.

 

“I can't tell you how grateful I am for you staying by my side through it.” he said “I felt like it was taking more of me by the day, I think you saved my life.”

 

“I guess we're even,” she said with a grin, and kissed him thoroughly before resting her head on his chest.

 

They just relaxed there for a minute before Ginny started laughing.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked

 

“I just thought of something funny,” she replied “We both took on giant snakes to save the other.”

 

“I'd know how I feel about that comparison,” Harry laughed “I don't think my penis is particularly dangerous.”

 

“Tell that to me tomorrow,” Ginny laughed back “I'll be walking bowlegged for days. Completely worth it of course.”

 

“I love you,” Harry said.

 

“I love you too,” Ginny replied

 

They kissed lightly for a while before she drift off to sleep. Harry figured he'd slept enough, but he wasn't moving for anything. He'd hold her while she slept and if he passed out himself, he was sure he'd wake more readily. If he didn't though, he knew his loving, little red haired witch would be there to help.


End file.
